The Matchmaker
by Chickencookies
Summary: Karin thought she had talent for matchmaking couples, although she never had interest in the opposite sex or been in love. But at least she always had her friend, Kazune, who she cares yet is bugged by. But then things change when its no longer just the two of them. And she realizes that maybe matchmaking is not her thing.
1. Chapter 1

The Matchmaker

Summary

She was a girl who couldn't really do anything. She came from a very decent family so she had everything done for her you see. But Karin always felt she had a gift in the-looking-out-for love department. So when her friend Miyon gets married with a guy Karin introduced to her, Karin couldn't be surer of her talent. But her best friend Kazune thinks otherwise, and tells her to not meddle with peoples heart. But Karin doesn't listen. And instead of handling her love issues, she becomes too involve with others. And she learns the ways of love, the hard way, not the easy Karin way.

A/N:Pardon for errors

* * *

I love weddings.

The flowers, the cake, the first dance, everything.

Something about weddings filled me up with joy in an unexplainable way, and it feels 100x better when its because of one that the couple gets married. But imagine if they end up divorce or kill each other... Damn that must feel 200x worst... But no time to be talking about nasty things in such a beautiful wedding. Which of course if it weren't for me it wouldn't be as beautiful (you see Myion and Yukki aren't really cash loaded like I am, I am a helping hand.)

"Karin!" Myion said in her beautiful white gown. We went together to pick it out and it is absolutely wonderful.

"Miyon! how are you liking your wedding?" I said with a sincere smile.

"Karin! It would be nothing without you!" Miyon started to tear up "Thank you Karin I don't know what I would do without you, really!"

"It's nothing really!" We pulled in a hug. Miyon was really my only friend, beside Kazune but he wasn't really a friend... he was more of a brother friend. He was the only brother figure in my life. I am a only child so I often was alone until he come along of course. He was my playmate, or company I guess because he never played barbies with me. Anyways it has been a few years when our relationship changed to sarcastic buddies I guess? I don't know but he thinks everything I do more than half of the time is wrong. It gets annoying but its better than noting right?

"I bet your wedding will be more wonderful than this Karin!" Myion said with a huge grin in her face.

I love weddings but I don't want to be wed. I know its weird but I don't want to be tied down by a husband that might want me to do dinner and this and that. Marriage is not for me. Its for everyone else but I have decided long time ago that it isn't for me.

"Yeah." I said. Have I told you I am a terrific liar? I like to lie, sorry if you dislike me now.

"Yukki!" Miyon said when she saw Yukki and ran off to him. Newlyweds are the cutest.

So I sat down because they were about to do the toast. I was supposed to sit with Kazune, but unlike me, he hates wedding and he usually comes really late. I hate being by myself though. I looked around the wedding and their was this very sad looking girl. She had pale skin and her eyes were a really nice shade of brown, she also had really long hair and like me, she was by herself.

"Hey" I said as I walked and sat on her table. Her eyes lighten when I she saw me, she looked like a really nice girl.

"Hi!" She said happily. "I am Himeka!" She smiled and shook my hand.

She looked like that type of girl that life was always rainbow and sunshine. So of course we became best friends that very second.

"Waa! You live in that mansion!" Himeka said as I showed her a picture of my house. I always had to carry one just in case I got lost or something.

"Yes! You must come and visit!"

"Thank you Karin for the honor!" Himeka said very happy. I am assuming she was low in cash. But she was very beautiful. And that's when it hit me.

Himeka can be my new project. I can probably find her a good husband of wealth!

"Himeka!" I said excitedly. "Are you looking for love?" She looked confused. "You know I am very good at matchmaking I am sure I can find you a very good husband, you know I was the one who hooked up Miyon and Yukki!"

Himeka got the hang of it "Really!" She beamed " I always wanted to be in love!"

"Then you found your cupid!" I smiled I was so glad that Himeka was my new best friend.

"Hello Karin, ma'am." Kazune said as he sat down next to me.

"Hello Mister I-am-too-important-for-all-of-you-low-class-people-I-am-a-big-shot-corp-"

"I got the point Karin." He sighed. We were always in argument most of the time. I guess his cockiness always pissed me off. He also always thinks he is right when in fact I am the wiser one. I mean women are more intelligent and we don't think with d-

"Why, why, little Karin is talking to herself in her brain! You actually have brain activity!"

"Bastard." I said, he really was a jerk to me most of the time.

"Sorry Karin." He also always caved in first. And just when he said that, our food was being severed and we started eating. I knew Himeka came from a middle class family for she ate everything with the same fork when we had multiple forks. But any ways we continued eating the fabulous food chosen by me when Kazune the jerk made fun of me, again. And just because I choked on my drink, I could have died and he started laughing.

"Shut up Kazune..." I growled.

"You guys are a cute couple!" Himeka said.

"Hell No!" I quickly said and Kazune laughed.

"I can't marry my pretend little moron sister." He said smirking but I really want to kill him then.

"You guys look like a couple" Himeka justified.

"That will never happened." I said. "Love is not my piece of cake, so it not for me." I said proudly.

And 100% sure of my words.


	2. Chapter 2

The Matchmaker

Thoughts Take Shapes

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes... THANKS FOR FEEDBACK! :)... Homecoming preparations are taking up my writing time... will be over next week though :D Hope you like.

* * *

"If you hate love why do you help it?" Those words rang in my head all this morning.

If one thing I hate the most about Kazune is that his logic got to me sometimes. I hate when that happens to me, it is really annoying...

"Mistress your breakfast is ready." My butler said as he opened the dining room door.

I am not going to lie about my family. I have a mother, father and a older sister. But I always eat alone, unless a friend is over. Yes I am rich but many times, most times, I am alone.

My Father is a big shot stock holder in many companies, and my mother, no joke she really looks like a preppy robot house wife! She always wears the pastel colors and hats and she lives in England to take care of my "grandma." But last birthday card I got from granny was in 2005, and grandma never would miss a year.

Now my sister Suzuka I guess she is the pride and joy of my family. She can do everything, anything a girl can I guess. From cooking to flower arranging. I never liked those stuff so I can't do anything. But anyways my sister is constantly traveling, because of her job... I would tell you but I have forgotten. She does come to visit me once or twice a year though. She is very pretty too and many times they say I have her same face. Its like we are twins kinda.. haha in the look department.

While I sit and eat my breakfast I think I will also tell you about Kazune's family as well. His dad and my dad are best friends that is how my family knows his. Kazune has a father, but his mom died, and to this day they never told him how, from what I know. And that's also why Kazune is really not connected to his father.

Kazune is also a twin. Which I think is so cool! Her name is Kazusa and she is the girl version of Kazune; only she is nice, really nice. I only seen her 5 times though... She lives with Kazune's mother's side of the family that's why.. She does come often only I don't go to the Kujyou Estate so I don't see her a lot.

Beside a sister, Kazune has a older brother named Kazuto . And that guy I haven't met. I just know he is real because of his room at at the Kujyou Estate. I been in there once when I was younger. And being in that room made be feel differently than being in Kazune's room. I guess cause I felt it was a real boys room, not a friends. I felt the butterflies and everything even though I never met him. I really have been wanting to meet him but he has never been with the family, he has been always been in boarding schools and such.

"Mistress, you have a guest by the name Himeka, should I let her in?" The butler said as I was finishing my food.

"Of course always let her in!" I said happily. I invited her to my house so we can have a kinda of photography day. But I also already started my plan to find Himeka's love.

I am so good that I am actually luring her in so she can meet the guy that she will marry. I am sure that they will get along great.

His name is Jin Kuga. He is in charge of my dads stocks located in Japan and he constantly visits me too. He tells me how he would want to meet someone more as beautiful as me so... BAM! He will meet Himeka!

Yes... I am a Genius!

"Karin!" Himeka as as she came in the living room.

"Hi Himeka! Come take a seat!" I said as I pointed to the chair in front of me. And she did just what I told her too.

Now to tell you the truth I don't like tea but I just served it and drank it with Himeka because I know she is fond of it and it makes me look fancy. So I we had a tea time and then we headed to my back yard (My whole home is about 4685 acres... okay my mansion is actually called the Hanazono Estate...) with 2 of my best cameras. It was part of my plan of course.

We start taking pictures all around the garden, pond, and the kinda forest we have. I took pictures of Himeka cause it was the signature thing to see if Jin could like Himeka. So after I got tried of walking we went back to mansion on these electrical scooter things I got a employee to bring to us.

And when we got there, just like I planned, Jin was there.

"Karin!" He said as soon as he saw me. He looked really cute with his suit and all... I hoped Himeka saw him the same way.

" Jin, I am so glad you took up my invitation for lunch." I kindly said "Jin, meet my friend, Himeka."

"Good Afternoon, Just excepted from Karin to have such a beautiful friend." He said as he grinned at her, they sure were hitting it off. He then looked at me "I couldn't say no to you Karin, you know I never can.." I guess we are closer then what I thought... Which means I should be even more surer about Jin's taste on girls. Damn am I excited for their wedding.

"Jin looked at this pictures!" I said with no time to waste. I showed him pictures of Himeka and her cuteness. She really was really cute. And Jin agreed. By plan was coming together,

Invite both Jin and Himeka = Show Jin how awesome Himeka is = Fall in love.

It was that simple.

"Wow these are such amazing pictures.." Jin said as he was looking at a picture, one that Himeka was in, her back facing the camera... "Could you print this one out for me?" He said happily

"Uhh... Okay" I smiled, maybe he had a fetish for backs, I didn't know.

"You have talent!" Jin said. He was the only one who said I had talent for anything...

"And Himeka is beautiful right?" I asked and then winked at Himeka, she smiled and I could see how she was taking a liking to him.

"Of course she is! She looks like an angel!" Jin exclaimed. I smiled, a big one too because I knew what beautiful babies they were going to have.

"Okay well I'll be right back! I am going to tell my butler to start serving the lunch at the patio!" I said smiling and then walking in the mansion leaving the love birds alone.

Boy, am I good at matchmaking my friends.

* * *

Preview:

"He likes Himeka?" Kazune said sarcastically. I nodded " Are you blind?"

"No I am not for your information!" I said as I was getting angry, "If he doesn't like Himeka... Why is he so nice to her then?" I reason. Who is the smart one now?

"Karin I know you have a brain in there, use it. It is obvious why he is nice to her?" He explained

"Yeah because he LIKES her that's why."

"Karin stop your matchmaking games." he said seriously "Your playing with people here. They are real and you can't control them to your liking, like dolls. Stop before you make the situation worse than its getting."

And that's when Kazune reached my bowling point.


	3. Chapter 3

The Matchmaker

Olive You?

Chapter 3

I really love you guys :) Thank you for the feedbacks, favs, alerts, :) Please review, I think about this story 60% of the time xD

* * *

Did cupid ever fall in love?

He did but its a story that really isn't common. But its one of my favorites... Its short but I think its charming.

Its like Cinderella but like Romeo and Juliet in a way...

* * *

An hour went by quickly as we lunched, and I couldn't be surer of my instinct. I saw how Himeka would sneak gazes at Jin as we lunched. But of course my job as never that easy; not when Kazune is around.

"Hello." Kazune said as he walked in with his signature grin. He looked at Himeka and his smile slowly faded when he saw Jin, and then looked at me. He knew me so well.

"Hi Kazune!" I said nervously "Come join us for dessert at least." I said standing up.

"Of course I am going to stay." He said as he walked to the chair in front of me. He always hated when I would try to make couples. He was no fun, I don't even know how he is still my friend.

"So Himeka likes horses like you do Jin!" I said as I took a bite of my chocolate cake slice.

"Really that's nice. We should go riding ne?" He said looking at Himeka, and she beamed. "But of course Karin should come as well." He then looked at me and smiled.

But then Kazune started to laugh, really laugh. "Last time Karin rode a horse she was 10 and the horse dragged all around the ground.. She is scared of them now!" Kazune chuckled. Leave it to Kazune to always mess things up for me.

"Oh dear, was that true?" Jin asked worried.

"I... Well... Yeah..." I said and then looked at Kazune angrily.

"Well we could always do something else." Jin suggested and then looked at Himeka "Right?"

"Yeah." Himeka said with a smile. I couldn't believe Kazune ruined what could have been their first date.

"Excuse me for a moment. I want to talk to Kazune." I said standing up. Kazune looked at me with his, your not scaring me look.

"Okay." Jin said a bit bothered. Kazune stood up and followed me into the house.

"Kazune!" I said as I made sure we were in a far off place so they couldn't hear us. "You always try to mess things up!" I whinnied.

"I didn't do it with out a purpose stupid." Kazune said as he sat on a lounge chair.

"You are the stupid one! Its clear he likes Himeka, and they were setting a date right there, right now! Until you blew it with a irrelevant comment!"

"He likes Himeka?" Kazune said sarcastically. I nodded " Are you blind?"

"No I am not for your information!" I said as I was getting angry, "If he doesn't like Himeka... Why is he so nice to her then?" I reason. Who is the smart one now?

"Karin I know you have a brain in there, use it. It is obvious why he is nice to her?" He explained.

"Yeah because he LIKES her that's why."

"Karin stop your matchmaking games." He said seriously. "Your playing with people here. They are real and you can't control them to your liking, like dolls. Stop before you make the situation worse than its getting."

And that's when Kazune reached my bowling point.

"You thinking you know fucking everything when sometimes you don't, egotistic moron!" Kazune looked taken back and then stood up.

"He likes you Karin! Its right in front of you dumb face!" Kazune said raising his voice.

"What the hell makes you think that!" I said blowing off his crazy idea.

"He wasn't making a date with Himeka he was tiring to make a date with you! If he wanted to make a date with Himeka he would have gone horse riding anyways don't you think? Trust me I know my kind. Plus your the one with the money not Himeka."

"Everything must go your way doesn't it." I said bitterly. "I will prove you wrong!"

"You want to bet?" He said smirking. God I wanted to kill him."Fine." I am going to prove the mighty Kazune he was so wrong.

* * *

"We are back!" I announce as Kazune and me take our seats. Both Himeka and Jin smile.

"I was just telling Himeka here about your collection of fine art paintings you have." Jin said happily.

"Really?" I said and then looking at Kazune. We thought of something. I was going to get Jin alone. So he can confess the feeling he had, which I was positive it would be for Himeka.

"Himeka would you like me to show them for you?" Kazune said charmingly, that guy...

"Okay.." Himeka said and soon enough they were gone. It was only me and Jin. And for some reason I felt uneasy too.

"How do you like Himeka?" I started off asking.

"She is nice." he said "I really am glad you invited me Karin." He quickly added.

"I actually wanted you to meet her that's why.." I said to get a reaction which I did.. just not really the one I expected.

"Really? I never knew you thought of me as such a good friend to you."

"Well you are.. and so is she." I said, it was getting difficult to ask Jin if he liked her. "Sooo... what do you think about her?" I casually asked

"Well, like I said she is nice.."

"Do you like her?" I threw in there, I couldn't resist myself no more.

"Like her?"

"Yes! Like girlfriend like." God I hoped he would say yes.

"No!" He said as if he were offended. I was shocked and damn disappointed.

"W-why not?"

"Well, she is not a girl of class like you are Karin.. I mean isn't she a commoner? I don't even know why you hang out with her, you have so much class."

"Because she is my friend! I won't allow you to talk to her like that!" I said angrily. What a nerve he had.

"I am sorry.." and it seemed that he meant it. "It's just... I am frustrated that..." He paused and look at me. I wished, hoped, pray, everything that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was.

"I like you Karin."

Damn was I in a big mess now...

* * *

Preview:

I saw him eyed-widen.

And he gave me such a cunning smile.

"Karin I think I like him." Himeka whispered.

To hell I think I like him too.

* * *

;) review please :)


	4. Chapter 4

The Matchmaker

Chapter 4

Natually

A/N: Just finished writing the ending of my other story so :D So all my focus will be on this story, I am hoping to finish this story the end of January since I go make to school then. That doesn't mean it will be complete I will just have chapters ready to post once a week :) This story should be 8 to 10 chapters long :D

Thank you for the Reviews and hope you enjoy :D

* * *

"I like you too as a friend." I said a least tiring to shake off Jin. I mean what part of I don't want or never wanted a 'partner' did he not understand...

"You like him that's why, huh? You guys are always so friendly.." Jin said sounding mad.

"Who the hell is him?" No really who?

"Kazune."

I looked at him blankly and then laughed "His my childhood friend? Of course we are close! But that doesn't mean he likes me like that or visa versa. I don't." I laughed, crazy idiot he was.

"Then why don't you like me!"

"Because I don't like anyone gosh." I said getting annoyed. I like him as a friend and all but as a boyfriend... no thank you.

"I am back." Kazune said with a smirk, I am pretty sure he heard our conversation, I can tell because that was his, 'I told you so, now who is the naive one' smile.

"Where is Himeka?" I asked completely forgetting my argument with Jin as I saw Himeka was not next to Kazune.

"She got a call, so she had to get home, she told me so say bye to you for her." He said and then switched his gaze on Jin. "Cat caught your tongue?"

"More or so, I just can't stand you face." Jin simply said. I couldn't believe we were acting like 14 yr teenagers. I mean we are 22 we should have, matured at least a bit.

"That's rude, but since I am Karin's childhood friend I know she would be mad if I call you an obscene word." Kazune loved making people jealous.

"You guys that enough." I said annoyed "Jin thank you, for coming but I am sorry, can you go home now." I said, he stood up and shot a dirty look at me and Kazune and took his leave without saying a word. But I was sure he would never come back again.

"I believe you owe me Karin." Kazune said as he and I sat back on the lunching chairs.

"I owe nothing." I said I was mad because now Himeka didn't have a love partner. "This is all your fault, now how will I find Himeka a partner!"

"You shouldn't find her a 'partner' to begin with. Its stupid that you see your self like cupid because your most certainly aren't"

"Hey I have successfully paired a couple."

"Yes. One."

I sighed. Kazune wasn't going to let me go easily. And he just loved to rubbed things in my face.

"Watch I will find you a girl friend and you will have to thank me." I said proudly to shut him up. But it only added fuel to the fire.

"I would never follow one of your pairings." he said laughing, laughing at me. "Plus I don't need anyone."

"So your like me." I sighed, "And I wanted to be your maid of honor or the god mother of one of your children.."

"Nah, I am going to get married." He said "But you won't be the god mother or the maid of honor." He smirked as like if was trying to tease me or tell me something, but I just didn't get it.

"Your too cruel Kazune, and I am tried of arguing with you to make a comeback"

"Don't worry you will get eventually."

* * *

"He what!" I found myself saying a few weeks later. Well it was odd. As me and Himeka became more best friends so did Himeka and Kazune. We somehow became a trio of friends. But that has nothing to do with the current situation.

Kazune's brother was in town and I was very surprised. I always wanted to meet him but it was actually the first time in years he had set foot in Japan.

"When did he come?" I asked Kazune as he told me over the phone. Himeka looked at me curiously as I talked over the phone. She probably had no clue who I was talking about.

"I can?" I said happily as Kazune told me if I wanted to come over. If I had a bucket list, one of my goals would be to meet Kazune's brother. I always heard much about him but I never quite met him, I only had seen him in photos. After that, we quickly talked I hung up and told Himeka

"We are going to Kazune's house and meet his brother." I said happily.

"He has a brother?" Himekas interest sparked.

"Yeah he does he has a brother and a twin sister but that is not important lets go!" I said pulling Himeka out of her chair. After all my years waiting I was finally about to meet Kazune's brother. I was so excited.

* * *

I was really excited as our car pulled up to the Kujyou estate. I knew I probably look odd in the little family reunion Kazune's family might be having, but I assume I was already like their family. Kazune and I have always been together.

When we arrived in the mansion their bulter let us in their gardens and advised to wait until Kazune and his brother, Kazuto came in.

"Why do you want to meet his brother so much?" Himeka asked me as we waited in the garden patio. Of course I was prepared to answer, but it was something I knew she wouldn't understand.

I guess she was not there as I looked around the guy's room when I was 13 or so. It was this feeling of longing I felt as I walked around the room looking at Kazuto's items. I wanted to meet the owner of the room and ask him why he had certain stuff in certain places or why he had them in the first place. Kazuto was the first guy that brought me to that attention. I wasn't interested in guys I've only been interested in Kazuto. I always wanted to know more about him then anybody else. But not in the love kind of way either.

"I feel he is like a brother to me like he is to Kazune." I said smiling white lies didn't hurt anyone anyways, I grinned.

"Oh I thought you liked Kazune's older brother.." Himeka said

"Oh no, haha no I don't." I smiled, I really didn't though.

"So you like Kazune?" Himeka asked oddly. I thought I explained to her I didn't. I really hated that question... everyone who became my friend asked that question, which the sadist part was that I gave the same reply like I would always give.

"No." I said and that's when we saw two figures come in. Both me and Himeka stood up, which I really didn't understand why but we did. And that's when it happened.

I saw him eyed-widen.

And he gave me such a cunning smile.

"Karin I think I like him." Himeka whispered.

To hell I think I like him too.

Kazune's brother, was more handsome then any photo or person I had ever seen. He didn't have Kazune's blue eyes and blonde hair, but he had mysterious brown chocolate eyes and black hair, and he was a bit taller then Kazune.

The word I had practiced to say to him had been long gone from my head leaving me look like a fool. I blushed as I really didn't know what do, I couldn't even see Kazune, All I could do is look at Kazuto and how he was smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you, Karin" He said finally, making me feel like in heaven that he knew my name. My heart for the frist time was feeling like a racing horse, I couldn't believe it.

"Nice to meet you too Kazuto." I smiled trying to regain my pretty points "I heard a lot about you from Kazune, I am so happy I am able to meet you now." I said as my heart was beating fast as lighting. But he chucked, I never thought I would love a man's smiled.

"My little bro actually spoke good about me? I am astonished." he grinned at Kazune, who I finally took a look at. He smiled back at Kazuto and punched him on his shoulder. But Kazune didn't look at me.

"I actually didn't, your to boring to be thought as intersting."

"Thats not true." I said shutting Kazune up but still looking lady like. I smiled and Kazuto smiled back at me, god did I feel like in heaven.

"See Karin begs to differ." Kazuto said grinning.

"But Karin is an idiot." Kazune said as if it was the most common thing to say.

"Hey!" I said at Kazune making Kazuto laugh.

"You guys really are close friends like they had told me you guys were." Kazuto said looking at Kazune. "I guess its because Karin is so nice that she can stand your crude humor." He then said smiling at me "Thank you, for looking after my little brother." He said making me blush.

"Hey I am not a little kid!" Kazune said defensively.

"But you act like one." His brother said. Making Himeka and me laugh.

Boy was I starting to like that guy. But I soon started to ignore what was happening under my own eyes.

* * *

Please Review Thanks :D


	5. Chapter 5

The Matchmaker

Chapter 5

The Older Sister and The Older Brother

A/N: I said this was going to be my main focus but i ended up writing another story (I have not put up so look forward it it hahahaha) And I think this story will be short too... so might end like in 4 chaps maybe 3 or idk I write as I go lol I already am head two chaps not counting this one ;) I was going to up this story up friday yet... I ended up crying over a drama x)

A very tiny little Fluff in this chapter?

* * *

"My sister is back." I said oddly enough to Kazune its been a week Kazune's brother came back to town and I must say the past week I have been practically living with them. I had become an avid believer of love because I myself had fallen in love too.

But Himeka likes him too.

So as I like Kazuto I have been helping Himeka have advances with Kazuto too but, it always seems to backfire cause I end up laughing and giggling about something Kazuto says and Himeka starts a conversation with Kazune. Matchmaking was much harder then I thought it would be.

But anyways oddly enough my sister Suzuka was back, not that I was mad or anything.

"That's strange." Kazune said because he knew the certain dates my sister would come. "Did she tell you why she was here?"

"Business she says.. She actually left to attend one of those business things today.." I said trailing off but her sister was educated to be a perfect elite housewife. "But anyways can I come over?" I said happily and soon heard Kazune's sigh.

"If your looking for my brother he is not here." Kazune said annoyed, he totally knew I liked his brother.

"Really do you know when he comes back?" I had no shame.

"No." He said really annoyed

"Well can I come anyways, I am bored."

"I'll just go to your house, I have to drop some documents at my office." Kazune said professionally. That's why Kazune was my best friend, I am annoying yet he always entertained me.

"I forgot you worked."

"Its cause unlike you I actually grew up. I am not a good for nothing." He laughed. Yet again he was my worst enemy.

"Never mind don't come at all." I said angrily. "Talk to you later." I then said and hung up. He really pissed me off too but I knew he would still come. Kazune always came.

I then was going to call Himeka but instead I stopped myself.

It had been a long time since only Kazune and me hung out. It was the first time someone actually came in between us, not even in high school had we been in a group of three it was always Kazune and me. And for some reason I wanted today to only be him and me like old times.

* * *

'Ding Dong' the door rang after about an hour and 20 mins. I opened the door to see Kazune and a take out bag on his hand smiling at me, trying to look cute. "I figured you were hungry so I brought Korean Barbecue." He grinned. I sighed I really was hungry.

"Come in..." I said.

We sat down on the living room and took out all the food Kazune brought me, and a maid brought us drinks and we were soon alone eating together like we always had.

"Why do you like my brother so much?" Kazune said as I ate, he didn't look serious he just looked curious.

"I don't Kazune..." I sighed as I stopped eating. "I thought I wasn't going to like anyone but I don't know... something about your brother."

"What would you do if I told you he doesn't like you but someone we don't know?" He said in a more serious tone. I looked at him confused for a moment. Kazune never said something without a reason too. But it got me thinking. I would be heartbroken. For Himeka, I mean Jin and then Kazuto. And it would be all my fault. But I couldn't tell Kazune that, and that Himeka also likes his brother, it was girl code to not talk about boy crushes with other boys. But it would really pain my heart if Kazuto did like someone else because Himeka likes him a lot. She always talks about how kind 'Kujyou' is nice with her and how her crush is developing.

"I think I would be heartbroken." I said contemplating it. And after I said that something strange happened. Kazune got closer to me and grabbed my hand, I saw my reflection on Kazune's eyes and some weird feeling took over me. I looked at him confused and astonished as he looked at me seriously yet his eyes looked caring. His face moved closer and he put his other hand on my cheek. I was about to open my mouth but then Kazune spoke.

"Karin, there is someth-" 'ding dong' the door bell rang and Kazune let go of my hand, pulled away his other hand and he moved back like if he suddenly realized what he did in that awkward moment.

"I'll get it." I said standing up looking at Kazune's trouble face, trying to shake off what just happened. "You can tell me when I back." I said smiling and Kazune simply nodded but he looked a bit mad or annoyed.

"Karin!" Himeka said as I opened the door.

"Hey! Himeka!" I said happily. She sure had sense when Kazune and me hung out, cause she would always come. "Come in! Kazune is inside." I said I couldn't kick her out but at least I already had my alone time with Kazune I thought to myself.

"Really? Okay" She said really excited as she came in. And soon Kazune, Himeka and I were siting int the living room.

"So what were you going to tell me?" I then asked Kazune with this feeling of anticipation rushing over me, but he kinda looked at Himeka and shook his head.

"Nothing..." He said although I felt it was something important.

"Did I interrupt something?" Himeka said noticing the weird atmosphere between us.

"Oh no," I said kinda nervously "We were just talking when you came in."

"Yeah," He said after my statement. Kazune seemed to return to his usual self. "My family is hosting a ball, in honor of my brother's return."

"I love formal parties." I said in delightment. I really did and Kazune's family always did the best ones.

"Yeah I know that's why I am invited you and Himeka." He said smiling "Its in a week from now."

"We will go right Himeka?"

"Yeah." She said smiling.

We spent a few hours together and soon I was escorting them to the door and as we bid our farewells a weird car pulled in.

"Hi Karin!" My sister said coming out of the passenger seat. She then smiled as she saw Himeka and Kazune "These must me your friends" she smiled "I am Suzuka Hanazono, I am very pleased to meet you." She said to Himeka and Kazune.

"Hey guys." Then said Kazuto coming out of the drivers seat. It kinda shocked me.

"You know my sister?" I asked quickly. and my sister giggled.

"Yeah I do, we are good friends." He said smiling. "I thought I had told you?"

"I didn't know." Kazune then said. And Kazuto and Suzuka smiled.

"Hahaha our family really is connected." I said lighten the mood I was shocked but I wasn't mad.

"Yeah." Suzuka said smiling at me. And then I looked at Kazune smirking as he thought.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing." he said but it seemed he knew everything now.


	6. Chapter 6

The Matchmaker

Chapter 6

For The First Time

A/N: Well sorry for late update, alot of things came up... I went on a trip for my bday (which was the 14 I am 17 now :D) and the day after I came back I got my wisdom tooth removed one day has past :/ But good news is I am ahead... I am actually in process of writing chapter 8 :) after I finish this story I think I'll start new two or one new story :) This writing has improved my school writing. Well I hope you guys like this one it is good and the next one... its drama filled :,D

* * *

In no time the day of the ball arrived. Nothing really abnormal happen, just that I never knew that my sister was well acquainted with Kazuto, too well acquainted... I never told Himeka though. She really liked him. But it didn't bother me a lot. I mean just a little because I never knew they were so close, a bit more than Kazune and me were. It was fishy. But it took all illusions that Kazuto was nice because he like me.

Anyways the ball was a few hours away and I was getting ready, Himeka told me she would catch up to me later.

I put on my beautiful dress which was a long white ball gown with a tail. The dress had all around white pearls and diamonds. And the top of the dress had diamonds everywhere till the bottom of my chest which had a light brown strap around it. My dress was simply beautiful and very costly.

My hair was then done which had the princess feel. It was an updo with a side ponytail and it three white roses one on top side of my head, two in the bottom where my pony tail was made followed by small white flowers where they looked perfect. Then they did my makeup which was very little, since I never liked it anyways.

"Madam you look beautiful." My maid said as I came out of my room ready to go.

"Thank you." I said with a smile.

"Kazune is down stairs waiting for you." My maid then said. I had forgotten that Kazune was going to give my a ride. Like before we had been drifting apart. It no longer was Kazune and me. It was always Kazune, Himeka and then me. The last time we actually were alone was when he acted oddly. I came to a conclusion that he was sick. Because after that day he never came back for a few days until Himeka came over.

"Hi Kazune." I said from behind as he waited in my living room. Kazune turned around to see me. And I felt a blush creep over me. Kazune had never looked any handsomer then he did in that moment. His was hair combed back and he wore a light blue shirt with a white tie under his gray blazer matching his gray pants. But something about him which I couldn't explain made him seem more breathtaking. We stood in silence for a minute until he flashed his smile making my blush even more.

"Some one doesn't look like an idiot tonight." He smiled crushing any complement I was going to tell him.

"I am not an idiot." I said angrily looking at him.

"Fine, fine." Kazune said "Lets get going we don't want to be late." he said smiling and leading the way. Tonight was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Karin!" Himeka said as Kazune and me arrived at the ball. Himeka looked very beautiful as well, she had curled her long hair and wore a beautiful pink gown. "You look so pretty today!" She said. "Kazune you look really handsome." She then told him slightly blushing.

"You look very pretty all the time Himeka." Kazune said all suave. He would never tell me stuff like that... It got me mad.

"Yes and I am the one that always looks like an idiot, huh Kazune?" I said annoyed.

"Yeah." he then simply said grinning.

"Karin!" Kazuto then said walking toward us followed by my sister.

"Nice to see you came." He said smiling at me. "You look stunning today, I must have your first dance." He said. At least he didn't see me as an idiot.

"Thank you." I said and then nodded. And as the music started Kazuto pulled me to the dance floor.

"My brother has a great fonding for you." Kazuto said as we danced around. It surprised me he brought Kazune up.

"Well I have known him since we were kids..."

"He literally is sending me death stares." He said laughing. I couldn't see because Kazune was behind me.

"He always just teases me so I don't think is jealousy," I said as Kazuto was looking at me.

"I guess he is the type of guy that instead of saying I love you he would say olive you..." He said as the song was coming to an end. But I didn't get what it had to do with me or why we were talking about Kazune in the first place.

"I am next." Kazune said as he walked towards me and Kazuto.

"Sure." Said Kazuto, he then patted Kazune in the shoulder and then whispered something in his ear before he left Kazune and me. Kazune then took my hand before the just song starterd and we started to dance.

"What did your brother told you." I asked him curiously as we danced, but Kazune didn't face me.

"Nothing just how of a bad dancer you are." He said I didn't see his face but I knew he was laughing.

"Liar. He is not a dumb ass like you." I said and felt Kazune pull me closer as we danced the waltz.

"I can careless what you think about my brother." He whispered sending some chills down my spine.

"Kazune you are acting strange." I whispered back. He really was. Something about today was very different to any events I have gone to. Something about dancing so close to Kazune was causing such a strange reaction in me. Something had changed in our relationship and I had no clue what it was.

"Sorry." he murmured and we stayed silent for the rest of the dance. Until I saw Himeka alone and she wasn't looking happy either.

"Can you dance with Himeka next?" I asked as our dance as coming to an end. Kazune looked at me and nodded but something told me he wanted to say something before. The dance ended and Kazune let go of me and walked to Himeka. In that moment I experienced something very strange; odd. Something in my heart panged as I saw Kazune leave me and asked Himeka to dance with him. And how happy they both looked as he held her hand and led her to the dance floor. I didn't know what it was though but I didn't like the feeling I was having.

"Karin?" My sister came next to me as I stared at Himeka and Kazune enjoying their dance.

"Hi Suzuka." I said then turning to her but I wanted to continue looking at them too.

"You don't look good, what happen? You looked happy when you came in.." She said looking worried. My sister would worry for me, she wasn't bad.

I smiled to not make her worry "Oh nothing I was just thinking." I said

"Hmm, if you say so Karin.." She said still with a hint of worry in her voice. "You know Kazune and you looked so perfect when you guys were dancing out there." She said as if trying to get my mood up.

"He is a jerk." I said as I blushed. "Plus I don't like him that way." I said answering the question that everyone asked me, or at least I thought my sister would ask.

"I never said you did Karin." She said smirking I know she now thought I did. "But I do think you guys would make a great couple, better than Kazuto and me."

"You guys are going out?" I said shocked, I never knew..

"I thought it was obvious... I mean Kazune knew..." I fail in life. And to think that I thought I could identify couples easily when there was one right under my nose, But then I thought about Himeka and how she would take it, I didn't want her disappointed and all because of my fault.

"I am so stupid I should have known." I said laughing "But I am so happy for you Suzuka." I said happily because she was my sister, she deserved a good man like Kazuto.

"And I will be happy when you find your love Karin." She said and then it hit me to ask a question.

"How does it feel to be in love?" It was childish but I wanted to ask.

But before she answered she laughed. "Well Karin,you'll just know because your heart will tell you." She said smiling. But I didn't get it because how would I know I feeling I never felt.

Was it what I saw in Kazune and Himeka as they danced?

Or was it the feeling I felt as I saw them?

* * *

**Long Chapter Next ;)**

Preview:

"I just need space to think Kazune... We always been together what if that's been pushing us down... I am afraid I depend too much on you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide who is using me or not." He said as he took a hold of both of my shoulders. My heart had never felt like it did in that moment. "Your the worst." He murmured looking at me with those eyes of his... "You haven't realized that all this time I-"

"Kazune! Karin!" Himeka said as she ran to us.


	7. Chapter 7

The Matchmaker

Chapter 7

Dear Friend Of Mine

A/N: I am wide awake thanks to a certain someone so you guys get this chapter early :D A drama-filled chapter it is really good, I promise x) Thanks for the reviews I am happy you guys like it :)

* * *

"You look off today." Kazune said as he walked towards me. I have gotten out of the ballroom to get some fresh air near this huge beautiful fountain the Kujyou family had. It was dark but the trees around us were lit up with white lights, like the ones used for Christmas.

"How did you find me?" I said standing up from siting next to the fountain.

"When we were smaller you hated parties, remember? So you would always come here when we had parties." He grinned. But for some reason it felt different.

"We known each other since forever huh..." I sighed. I tried imagine each other separated but I couldn't. "Kazune..." I then whispered. "Hurry up and get married." I said as I punched him on his shoulder.

I then looked up to see Kazune chuckling. "What the hell?" He said in between laughs "What's with all this sudden nonsense?" I kinda got mad.

"We are too attached to each other!" I shouted catching Kazune's attention. "I.. I think I am too attached to you.. I think I need to distance myself." I whispered looking at the ground. I felt really uneasy and I didn't know why. I didn't know why I was acting strange, why I hated seeing Kazune with Himeka or why I just wanted to pull away from him or why I could look at him straight in the eye and tell him all things I was saying.

"Your an thickhead idiot." He said sounding mad. "My brother doesn't love you he is-"

"Going out with my sister. I know she told me." I said looking at Kazune's angry eyes.

"Is it because of that you are talking-"

"No I haven't even been thinking about that." I said answering his incomplete questions. "I just feel-"

"Finally bored of me Karin?" He said angrily.

"No!" I quickly said worried. "I just need space to think Kazune... We always been together what if that's been pushing us down... I am afraid I depend too much on you."

"Shouldn't I be the one to decide who is using me or not." He said as he took a hold of both of my shoulders. My heart had never felt like it did in that moment. "Your the worst." He murmured looking at me with those eyes of his... "You haven't realized that all this time I-"

"Kazune! Karin!" Himeka said as she ran to us. Kazune quickly let go of me and distanced himself trying to avoid my gaze. I felt I was blushing and I felt my heart race faster than it ever has. "What are you guys doing here out in the cold?" She said smiling, yet something about her sounded nervous.

"Nothing." Kazune said bluntly, as I was trying to take in what happen between us right now. "I'll take my leave," He then said "I'll see you guys inside." He then said to Himeka but he didn't look at me. I don't think I would be able to look at him either.

"What happened?" Himeka asked curiously.

"Nothing," I repeated. Nothing that she should know of.

"Karin?" She then asked sitting next to the fountain. "I think ill ask him out today." She said smiling at me. And I had totally forgotten why my sister and Kazuto dating was a problem.

"You can't!" I said nervously as she looked at me confused. "You see... Kazuto-"

"Kazuto?" She then said surprised and then started to laugh. "I think we have been talking about the wrong Kujyou.." She said laughing. If it wasn't Kazuto then it meant she had been in love with Kazune all this time? I asked myself.

"Oh!" I said nervously "You mean Kazune? Oh then yes you should go for it!" I said not too convincing. "I saw how you guys danced and you guys looked perfect. " I said with a pain in my heart "I think he likes you..."

"Really?" Himeka said happily. "So you think I should?"

"Yeah... He even called you pretty it was the first time I heard him complement someone."

"Really?" Himeka was jumping in joy. "And this is all thanks to you Karin!" Himeka said not noticing how fake my smile was. "If it weren't for you I would have never met him and all the chances you gave us to be together." She added. "You'll be our maid of honor for sure!" She jumped ahead and all I could do is think how ironic, I got what I wanted, to find Himeka a love, to be a maid of honor in Kazune's wedding, yet I feel so bad, as if a knife was slowly stabbing my heart.

"Yeah." I said trying my best to smile.

"Well I am going to go look for him wish me luck." Himeka said smiling and then ran inside. I felt my knees weaken and I feel on the floor not caring if my white dress got dirty.

I knew I made a big mistake. I knew because the feelings I felt for Kazune were no longer brotherly love, they were much more stronger then that now. But I was late to realize it.

I walked back inside and I knew I looked like a ghost. I had shed a few tears and my make up was probably a mess and my dress, I am sure it got dirty.

"Karin?" Said Kazune's twin sister in her beautiful light blue short silk dress and her hair in a updo bun. I turned around unable to smile and looked at her.

"Oh my god, what happened?" She said shocked as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Lets go clean you up in my room." She said taking my hand and leading me up to her room. I never had been to her room it was the basic princess room with the walk in clothes and bathroom and all.

"I bring you a dress to change into. You can go to bathroom and clean yourself." I nodded and went to the bathroom and my face wasn't that bad, my eyeliner had smeared and it made me look trashy. And my dress was a mess. I choose a bad dress to fall in the floor and cry in.

"I brought you a dress." Kazusa said bringing a golden dress that was sleeveless and it had a wrapped look with beautiful embroidery running down front and back. It was form fitting till the hip where it flowed like beautiful dress with glitter and golden flower pattern.

"Kazusa?" I said surprised. "This is too pretty for me to wear.." I said modestly. It was the most prettiest dress I had ever seen.

"Karin is fine." She said kindly. "I'll lend you this dress.. But you better not be sad because this dress is too nice to be seen on a sad face." She said smiling. Kazusa was indeed the nicest one out of all the Kujyou. I thought as I hugged her.

"Thank you."

I put on the dress, cleaned up, mixed my makeup, and came out of the bathroom.

"Your so cute! Karin!" Kazusa said as I smiled. "See you should be happy Karin."

"Thank you and," I paused myself, I couldn't think about them together, it just brought tears and a hole in my heart. "Never mind, I shouldn't think about it. I'll cry again..." Kazusa brighten.

"That's the spirit." Kazusa said "Now lets go find my brother so you can dance with him and show him how pretty you are."

"Ehhh?" I said embrassed I could not just go up to him and talk to him now. I felt my heart just race with the thought of dancing with Kazune, and then I just felt it pain when I thought if Himeka had ask him already. But Kazusa just pulled my hand.

And in no time we were in the ballroom.

"I can't find him.." Kazusa said as she looked around the room. But I felt the room looking at me. And I was sure it was the dress, so I dared not to look up.

"Oh there he is!" Kazusa said and I looked up to see Kazune and Himeka coming in together from outside, smiling not noticing that I was looking at them. "Kazune!" Kazusa said waving at him Kazune quickly looked at her and then his eyes strayed to me.

I felt as if time stopped, like if it was just him and me". And I was sure he felt the same way as we only looked at each other and we didn't move. I felt my heart rapidly beating, It was the first time I saw how much he means to me and how much I wanted to tell him.

I felt Kazusa pull me again once more but my eyes did not move from him as she pulled me to him and it surprised me he didn't move his eyes either.

"You know Kazune, instead of just looking at her you should go dance with her." She said and made him grab my hand, I knew I was blushing in that moment.

"I have to ask if my girlfriend lets me, first." He said but still not moving his eyes from me as if trying to see my reaction, but I promised to not feel sad in this dress. But it wasn't that I felt sad but I felt broken. I tried my best to not show my reaction to Kazune, to prove him he is wrong that I am not that easy to read. So I smiled, a smile that was the most forced I had ever shown to anyone. I smiled and looked at Himeka. "

"Can I have this dance? I promise it will be the last." I said ashamed of what a fake voice I had but on. But Himeka believed me and nodded. And just as she nodded a new song was starting and Kazune pulled me to the dance floor.

This dance was different. I felt all my emotions trying to rush out to Kazune but I stood firm, not let them go. One of his hand was in my waist and the other was holding my hand. And I couldn't see his face which felt a relief, for I didn't know if I could.

"You know your stunning right now." He said making my heart beat faster it was the first time he complemented me in anyway. But I said noting, My brain couldn't come up with anything, how could it with everything happening so fast and sudden.

"I said yes to Himeka.." He then said "Are you happy you matched another couple?" He said as if he were testing me again.

"Yes.." I whispered but my heart was hurting so much, this was all my fault. Because of my stupidity.

"You don't sound happy..." He added he knew me well.

"Treat her good." I said not replying to his comment how could I when I was breaking right in his arms.

"You know Karin tonight was going to be the night." He said then taking me by surprised and pulling me closer making my heart beat faster but his did too.

"Tonight I was going to tell you how in love I was with you, right now I would had confessed to you and kissed you, and told you.. I have loved you since forever but, you go and tell Himeka to confess to me?" He said whispering to me, taking me by full shock. I felt tears forming from my eyes.

"That should be a sign that you don't feel the same for me right?" He said tightening his grip as I wanted to say no, I love you. But Himeka's happiness felt much more important than my own. "I don't want to let you go Karin. But I know I have to now, I promise I'll forget you, and we could be friends like before, and you'll be my maid of honor as you always wanted. I know you don't feel the same." I was speechless as tears fell from my face and Kazune hugged me, I saw Kazusa looking at me sadly she probably knew I was crying because of her brother in the first place. It hurt me so much to see how I was supposed to be with Kazune, I was to be the one by his side yet I let him go to someone else's arm.

I hugged him back with all the force I could had, silently crying. "Sorry." I whispered not because I don't accept his feelings but because I didn't understand mine sooner. "I am sorry Kazune.. I am so sorry." Sorry I couldn't say I love you in time.

* * *

A/N:Yes a misunderstanding :O lol **Please Leave Reviews **:D **So I don't forget to correct chapters** 8, 9, 10, and 11 (I think it will end in chapter 12 or 13 which are being written :D) **and so I won't abandon this story** xD lately my writing time has be, IMing with my friend time xD

So I need motivation (Reviews)! :D lol now A preview cause I love you guys :D

**Preview:**

"Kazune!" I ran after him. And it all happened fast. I grabbed him by his wrist and he shook it off and turned looking annoyed, but it didn't matter to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tipped toed and kissed him. I heard the gasp of my sister. But I didn't care. I let go of Kazune and he looked confused, also shocked.

"Now you have the right of calling me spoiled." I said crying in anger. "And you thought you knew me... You don't." I then walked in the previous room leaving him stunned, but I left for good and I felt good. Although I didn't tell him my feelings, I showed him I am not that easy to read, I am not "Stupid Karin."


	8. Chapter 8

The Matchmaker

Chapter 8

Won't tell anybody

I am a evil person... I have had this chapter... (9 and 10... and 11 and 12 seem to be lost :() and I never posted it up I am sorry guys... Life had been busy alot of things were going on (falling in love, falling out of love, having my heart broken and stomped, changing, partying, studying, getting even, turning pretty etc.) and now I am a senior at high school... and yet I never updated this story SORRY I will try to finish as soon as possible :)

* * *

"Karin." My sister said knocking on my door. Its been 2 weeks and I haven't seen Kazune or Himeka for the matter of fact. And if you are wondering what happened in the end of the dance. Noting; I ran out of the place after pushing me away from Kazune. Kazusa, Suzuka Kazuto ran after me, but I just wanted to be alone. And I had not told a soul about my love for Kazune.

"Come in." I said as I sat on my bed. I had no energy to do anything now. I had no wanting for anything and according to my sister I haven't been eating either.

"I brought you lunch." she said as she carried a tray to my bed with worry in her eyes.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at the plate.

"You know, Karin, we are all worried about you." She said she said that everyday.

"I am fine." I argued.

"No your not Karin." She said seriously "You are not my lively little sister." She continued "I want you to be well." she said as her hand touched my shoulder.

"I be fine. I said taking a bite of my food even though I was not hungry. "I am just... been tried that's all."

Suzuka frown in disbelief but quickly shook it off. "Karin, Kazuto propose to me." She said smiling happily. I grinned happily my sister was getting married.

"Suzuka I am so happy for you!" I said pushing my food aside. "When is the date!" I said excited. I am a sucker for weddings and my sister knew it.

"Well we want to marry as soon as possible since our baby is-" She stopped and looked at me shocked she let it slip that I was becoming an aunt.

"Suzuka!" I said happily "I am going to be a aunt too!" I said excited "Oh my gosh! Is it a boy? A girl? Oh my, our parents our going to be so excited!" I said as Sukuza sighed.

"Don't tell them now! I tell them later.." She said "But anyways guess who my maid of honor is?" She said pushing my shoulder lightly.

"No way!" I said happily. I was the maid of honor.

"That means you have to get your lazy but out of this bed and get fitted for your dress." But little did I know what I was getting into and it didn't make it any better.

* * *

"Karin?" Kazune said as I walked out the dressing room.

Shit. Fuck. Bullshit.

I fell for my sister plot didn't I, I thought as I tried to not look taken back. What a coincidence that Kazune was trying on his suit the same day I was trying my dress.

"Hi," I said trying my best to not let my heart talk. "Nice suit." I said trying to lighten the mood but Kazune remained motionless.

"Sorry for this, I am sure this was the real intention your sister and my brother had." Kazune said walking closer. "I don't plan to meet you anytime soon." He whispered as he walked into his dressing room.

"Kazune!" I yelled stopping his steps. "Are you really that immature." I said turning to him with my eyes stinging "Are you going to throw our friendship that easily, you actually are leaving me for Himeka?" I yelled.

And as if the tables turned, Kazune showed no emotion instead he showed me the cold side of him I had never knew "You actually want me to remain friends with you? It was you that ran out leaving me you left be their like a idiot and it was you who introduced me to Himeka. You left the message pretty clear and now you want me to by your side? To be your friend now?" I stood speechless "You want everything without nothing in return, you want me to follow you like a fool while you live your life carelessly waiting for a price charming to sweep you away not caring for what I feel. I don't work that way, I waited for you, now I move on."

"So I was never your friend?" I asked disgusted "I was just the girl you followed, your telling me we were never friends?"

"We were friends. And friends need space, space to move on." He said leaving the room.

"You said we would always be friends!" I yelled in tears. I was selfish yes but I wanted to keep the people I love next to me. I turned around and looked at the mirror.

The dress was beautiful a light orange one sleeve dress with white flowers in the side and the bottom of the dress. But my face was sad. My eyes didn't shine, my face was pale, my expression was sad. And yet...

"I didn't tell him how much I love him." I whispered at my reflection. "But no one knows..." I whispered as I saw through the mirrior that Kazune walked out of the dressing room. I turned around but he didn't even took a glance at me.

"Kazune!" I called out making him stop and turn. "I really.. l.. will miss you." I said but he didn't soften his gaze he just nodded and walked out the room and our friendship.

I felt a tear run down my cheek. I was stupid. I couldn't tell him. But I couldn't let him go either.

"Kazune!" I ran after him. And it all happened fast. I grabbed him by his wrist and he shook it off and turned looking annoyed, but it didn't matter to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, tipped toed and kissed him. I heard the gasp of my sister. But I didn't care. I let go of Kazune and he looked confused and shocked.

"Now you have the right of calling me spoiled." I said crying in anger "And you thought you knew me. You don't." I then walked in the previous room leaving him stunned, but I left good. Although I didn't tell him my feelings, I showed him I am not that easy to read.

We aren't the persons we thought we were.

"Karin!" my sister said coming in. "I can't beileve you just-"

"He thinks he knows everything he doesn't!" I said walking into the changing room.

"What is it that he does not know?" My sister asked curiously.

"Nothing that has to do with you." I said as I was changing into my clothes.

"You know he is planning to marry to the daughter of Japan's to oil company." She she making me stop.

"What?" I said through the door. "Don't tell me Himeka is actually.."

"Rich? She is, so it would become a great business marriage for the Kujyou's..."

I sarcastically laughed "I always excepted Kazune to marry for the benefits." I finished and opened the door to see my sister serious.

"Your just going to let him go?" she said arms crossed.

"He was never mine."

"But you love him. He loves you back, you should have seen him the day you walked out. He was hurt Karin..."

"I don't love him like that." I said walking away from my sister.

"Karin, you'll lose him for real and you won't be able to go back with your choice. I know you don't want this, because you been unhappy all this time."

"I know what I want and don't want Suzuka." I gulped "I just need time."

"Karin, just tell him, and everything will fall into place your making this harder then it-"

"No, I am making it easier. For Himeka, Kazune and me, this is what is best I know." I said as my heart pained.

I knew nothing was fine, nothing would be the same. And i was stuck in this emotional roller coaster ride.

* * *

Matchmaker Karin was out of business since the start, I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. I open my drawer and took out my scissors. I am crazy.

And I cut my long locks I been growing out. I look how half of my hair in cut a shorter then shoulder length but not too short, it was a long bob cut. And the other side waist length. And I can't help but smile. I was one step closer from the new me.

The one who wasn't even give a glance at Kazune in my sister's wedding tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

The Matchmaker

Chapter 9

Colours

A/N: Well I am sorry to whom waited on this story for the longest, Its been; I am pretty sure a little over a year, I mean If I am talking about beginning senior year in my previous A/N and I am already a college freshmen bound... that is a pretty hefty time, I will try to finish this story as soon as I can, I had it done but the chapters are lost, and I have a new laptop so I am writing the last chapters, which I am sure will be much better, I hope my writing improved and my drive aswell. So I hope you guys like it and thank you for waiting :)

* * *

"Wow Karin" A bridesmaid of my sister said as we were in the limo with my sister "Short hair totally fits you."

I nodded in approval "My hairdresser can do wonders."

"Of course, I am glad you only cut half and it was still long, or else even her magic hands wouldn't had been able to fix that hair of yours"

"Oh, sister enough about my hair, soon to be Kujyou" I smriked at my sissy bringing back to her nervousness quietness.

Today was the day my big sister would get married. Of course with me being the prettier one I thought it was going to me. But fate likes to fool all of us.

"Don't worry sis" I said looking at her "He loves you and at the end thats all that matters."

My sisters smile beamed "I know your right." She kept looking at me "You know Karin, today is your chance to-"

"Sissy, its not about me right not." I abruptly cut her, having all the other bridesmaid looking at us, wanting to know what we were talking about. "I made the choice of ending that part of me, this is a new me your talking to and I can care less, all I want is to attend your wedding." I said proudly.

Today I wasn't going to let Kazune or Himeka ruin my sister's wedding for me.. I made a promise to not let them affect me today, and I was going to try my best to keep it, for my better sake.

"We are here" A bridesmaid said breaking the silence between all of us, and as the car stopped I noticed that my sister totally forgot about my situation as her heart was pounding loudly of nervousness and excitement. So I held her hand "This is it, Susuka, Don't worry you will be fine." She smiled and nodded.

"Well let's do this." She said.

A bridesmaid opened the door of the limo and one by one got out, I tried to keep my indifference but my heart still pounded. My insides might had felt something but I felt confident I would maintain my outsides cold. So as I was second to last, before the bride, I got out of the car with my bouquet, with my flowly royal blue dress which fell and hugged my body and all the right places, it was simple but the simplicity to it made it work.

I walked to the doors of the church following the girls in front of me and got in formation while knowing that very soon Kazune would be walking side by side since we were the maid of honor and best man, Shit I thought, would I have to hold his arm, what if I didn't want to.. I should had thought of telling the girls that we should walk arms distance from the guys. And as I walked into the church there he was with his back turned.

I walked and stood next to him, since we were all lined up. I did not dare to turn to my head to the right, I dare not see to the corner of my eyes to see if he was looking at me. I was waiting for him to speak but surprising he said nothing. As the song started to play. Both of use refused to look at each other. I felt the air tense as the people in front of us started to walk, with linked arms. My heart started to beat hysterically. And soon enough I felt Kazune's hand grab mine and place it to his arm. And I begged to the lord to give me the strength to not look at Kazune.

I looked straight to the altar, to the people that were already standing there; But the altar felt still so far and the walk there felt so slow. I tighten my grip to my bouquet trying to call my nerves and the tension of the air. New me my ass, I was feeling the same way as I last I saw Kazune. But soon enough he let go of my hand and we walked to where we were divided, I never had felt such relief.

And as we took our stand, I looked up to see him the first time. His eyes were pierced to mine. Had I missed him this much, were the words that filled my head. Looking at him standing across me just resurrected all the feelings I felt. And as I tried to look away I just couldn't, I just didn't want to, I missed him and more then I thought I originally did.

I tried to read him, I could tell he was trying to read me tpp. I couldn't help but to think of what he was trying to figure out. For some reason I had the hope it was the same thing I was, the same question; where the hell did we go wrong. But as my sister passed to meet her groom our trance was broken. And for the rest of the ceremony my eyes were fixed on the couple. But damn did I want to look at Kazune.

The ceremony did beautifully and no other worthy telling moments happened, we all got in our respective cars and limos and went to the party venue which was in a beautiful grand hotel. And everything was beautiful, from the tables center pieces to the chairs, everything was perfect.

I walked to my assigned table, a table shared with my family, and looked at my table card, _Karin Hanazono_, it read I smiled, I thought it was funny how my card said my name, that anyone that looked at my name would think of only the name but not what the person has gone through and how they must be like. But my zoning out was stopped by how quickly the room was filling up so I decide to take a seat but soon enough I started to go make to my own little word. Which was a first. I loved weddings.

During the weddings I took in a count that all the weddings I been to this one was different, it felt strange. And maybe it was because the note card next to mine didn't say Kazune Kujyou. Or perhaps I didn't have a buddy to be talking to, but that goes back to Kazune. Although he hated weddings he would always keep me company. I sighed and took bites of my food. I should be enjoying myself.

Clink! I heard the glass clink?

"I want to make a announcement." A voice too familiar spoke in a table far in back of me.

"I think it around time I do my best man speech he said" I can feel his smile in his tone. I didn't have to turn around to see it.

"I remember when me and my brother were younger, in our highschool days we would make bets" He started "Of who would get married first, My brother thought I would be the first one, but I always knew it would be him. He always was more popular with the ladies." Mostly everyone in the room started to laugh, But I kept eating. Because during high school everyone thought Kazune and I were most likely to get married first although we always both denied that we had had that realtionship. "Your going to have to keep him in check from now one sister in law" I saw everyone raise their glass so I proceed to do so "I would love to talk about how awesome couple they make or tell embarrassing stories like about the time I-"

"Kazune." His Brother sternly said. Couldn't help but smile although I couldn't see his or Kazunes facial reaction.

"To the bride and groom." He said as we raise our glasses.

"To the bride and groom" We all proceed to say. I drank a little of the wine and stood up. Of course it was my turn. I turned around and faced my sister with her now husband Kazuto. It was about them right now not Kazune.

"I will start by saying, my sister is truly a beauty, Kazuto, you have a catch" I said smiling; with him nodding in agreement.

"I love you two. And I am happy that I am able to call Kazuto part of my family. I always looked up these two and now seeing them together, is wow, I aspire to be like them too, to be that perfect is so damn hard" I smiled and looked at my sister "Suzuka you better not scare him off with your PMSing" I saw my sister turn red as the crowd laugh "I am just kidding, enjoy the married life" I raised my glass.

"To the bride and groom"

"To the bride and groom." I took back my seat, and with relief that I didn't mess up. I took a few minutes to relax again.

"Karin?" I heard my sister say from behind, I turned to see my sister standing, behind me looking stunning.

"What is it dear sister of mine?" I smirked as I stood up from my chair.

"I noticed from my table you been dazed throughout the whole dinner, did you honestly think I wasn't going to notice." She said causally.

"I am sorry, I-"

"No worries but you have to make it up for me." She said showing me a key she had in her hand. " I have my heels on and I forgot to bring my comfy shoes from the hotel room, can you go bring them down for me Karin?" She said, I doubted for a minute because it wasn't of my sister to forget something but since it was her wedding I guess it was possible.

"Okay I said what room #" She brighten up and hugged me.

"Rm 376" She said as I pushed her away.

"Shessh no need for so much excitement" I said as I started to walk to the exit.

* * *

"I got her to go" Suzuka said as she sat down next to her now husband.

"Great just in time, Kazune fell for the "I left my cellphone" aswell" Kazuto chucked at the fact that in end they were both naïve after all.

"Do you think it will work?" Suzuka asked worriedly, she really wanted to see her sister happy and she knew only Kazune could bring her back up again.

"We will see when they come back" Kazuto said has he took a zip of his wine.

* * *

The elevators felt very slow. But soon I got to the floor I need to be after getting lost twice. I looked for the number and finally found it but something made me feel uneasy. I turned the key and opened the door. The view of the room was amazing, the skyline was simply breath taking, I walked straight to the window and gasped as how the lights and the night looked. But then when I turned to my left I saw Kazune, sleeping like a child in the bed.

He never liked wedding I thought as I saw his sleeping tried face.I got closer, I forgot about the stupid shoes and forgot to remember why the hell we were in the same room in the first place. I just wanted Kazune and I to go back where we once were. The times where we were as peaceful as his sleeping. His eyes opened to see me, and my expression changed to shocked.

"Karin?" He sleepily murmured.

My foolish heart was unable of letting me speak, it was beating so loudly all I could do is look away.

Kazune got up from the bed he was sleeping "Let me guess your sister forgot her cellphone?'

"Her dancing shoes," I said looking to the ground.

"Either way its a plot from our siblings," Kazune walked towards me, slowly, and as to try to create distance to the one that he was already closing I took a step back only to have my back against the window. "I am not sure if I should fall for their plot or not.." He said as he was 2 feet away from me.

I wanted to ask if he was under the influence of alcohol but instead, "I thought we already said what was needed." I said with no confidence in my voice what so ever.

His face was still rock solid, "Your right, but know you." he walked one step closer and my heart pounded faster, "You always come with surprises"

I looked at his blue beautiful eyes, "Well this time I have nothing." I said sternly. I saw how his jaw tighten as he was trying to get out the words I would not say out of me.

"I think I beg to differ."

He took the final few steps to reach me and leaned to kiss me. I felt a chill run through my body. And giving up on my act I pushed my lips to his, which started a hunger for more. He slow started moving his mouth to mine as approval and mine; carefuly followed his steps. I felt as his hands hugged my waist to bring myself closer to him. Our lips parted as we grasped for air.

"Kazune what are we doing? What is this?" I felt myself saying as he looked into my eyes as we both were getting air. His eyes flinched but didn't leave mine.

I tried to read his thoughts but only silence filled the room. His hands on my waist slid to my back and pulled me into a embace.

"I won't lose you Karin." He whispered serously. His grip tighten around me. "I don't care about shit of anyone else or my fucking pride anymore, I just need you by my side."

My hands went to his cheeks and I made Kazune look at me. My heart was beating out of my chest. My childhood friend. My bestfriend. My love. He looked intently in my eyes, he just gave me his heart in a silver plate.

And he was waiting for my response.

"I love you." I said and kissed his cheek, "I always had." I kissed his other cheek, "I just did realize it." I kissed his chin. "And I am all yours" I said as I took his lips and inhaled that intoxicing scent only Kazune had. Once more I tasted the sweet wine they were serving at the wedding as our lips played with each other.

Kazune slowly started moving, leading me, not breaking our mouths from each other. My blood was boiling, my heart was pumping from the adrenaline. I urgently unbutton a few of the buttons of his shirt and as fell to the bed I made sure to push back Kazune's suit, it was to hot for it.

"I finally have you where I want you" Kazune huskily whispered as he towered over me careful making sure not to squish me as I was pinned down to the bed. I smirked.

"Kazune I know your here!" A voice said as loud noises knocked the door. But Kazune's eyes never strayed from mine. It was like we were in our own world.

"What I we going to do about Himeka" I said playfully maybe I was already a tad tipsy.

"Open the door!" Was heard with loud banging.

"What is more important to me right now is what we are doing now about us." He said with that grin only he could pull off perfect. He started kissing me like before but I felt my heart go faster as his fingers roamed my neck and waist. Soon enough the door banging faded away. And it was only the sounds of kisses filling the room.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter I feel will be the last.. just going to just tie the untied stuff xD I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for waiting too long :)


	10. Chapter 10

The Matchmaker

Chapter 10

Emma

N/A: Yep this is the end, sorry for everyone who waited so long I hope its not disappointing xD I just had to finish it as soon as possible since it has been far to long :D I hope you enjoy. And stay tune for my new stores :) And thank you all who supported this story (for all this time) and liked it without you guys I would had never had the courage to write or finish it thank you :)

* * *

"SUZUKA!" I said blushing. It has been 2 weeks since my reconcilement with Kazune. "I swear we did nothing more then kissing in your wedding."

"But you guys did take a awful long time.. Kar-in" She said smirking. She barley came from her honey moon and she already was picking on me. "Home run?" she winked.

"Second base!" I said blushing badly.

"Where is he by the way, after you guys got happy again... shouldn't he be here always, like before?" I went mute. At this very moment Kazune was meeting with Himeka. Talking about this whole mess. Kazune insisted for myself to go with him. But I am sure it would had made things much worst

"I am not sure." I smiled to stop my sister's continued conversation.

"Well you should keep him on check!"

"No I trust him, I mean he has been my friend since childhood." I grinned.

"Well I'll be off now I planned with Kazuto that I would try his horrible cooking today for dinner" my sister said as she got up from the couch. "I'll see you later okay. bye!" She smiled and walked out the room.

I sighed and sunk into the sofa. I wondered how Kazune is doing.

* * *

"Hey.." I heard a voice say waking me up from my evening slubber on the couch. I sat up and opened my eyes; still adjusting to the light.

"Kazune.." I said when I was able to make up his profile, and he didn't look that great when I was able to see him clearly.. "How did it go..." by his facial expression I already kinda knew the answer.

"Not so great.." He started and sat next to me. "I told her; I loved you and she didn't take it very good.. she slapped me.. she did have the right to do, she never wants to see us again."

"I would had slapped you too.." I said casually, I felt really bad for Himeka "She really did like you..." I added and looked at the ceiling I didn't feel so well. I felt guilty.

"Nothing is going to stop me from being with you." Kazune sternly said grabbing my hand and bring my attention to his face which was clearly looking into mine "I will take a thousands slaps, break off a million wedding if it's to be with you." He said and proceeded to plant a kiss on my cheek. I couldn't help but giggle. What is it?" He asked confused.

"You are so corny" I said as I lightly punched his arm and he mildly blushed. "I love it." I smiled surprising him even more.

"You never cease to amaze me.." he started "I guess that is why I fell in love with you. You have the weirdest character I have ever seen.. makes me love you more, you and all your wacky theories and plans."

"Well Kujyou you better love me." I smiled as he smiled at me "No better person to love but the girl you have known your whole life right?" I said full of confidence, I never felt such heart racing with such comfort..

"Right," Kazune nodded in agreement. "It always was you."

"Since when did you realize how you felt about me?" I asked out of curiosity. Kazune looked at me straight in the eyes, I was trying to read his eyes but wasn't quite able to.

"Much longer before you did, your quite naïve.." He laughed, he wasn't going to tell me I thought. "I really think I was just born already loving you."

"Liar, you just don't wanna tell me," I pouted and he kissed my lips abruptly ending my pout.

He pulled away and whispered "At our first wedding" He smirked.

"Ahh, you mean from the many pretend weddings I forced you into when we were little?" I smiled. And planted a small kiss on him.

"I was just playing hard to get.." He admitted and I couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well now I guess we are even." I said which promoted Kazune to kiss me once more.

I found my perfect match.

* * *

"I do." Kazune said as he placed a beautiful diamond ring on my finger.

I always dreamed of big weddings with the whole family, flowers, white long gown and a beautiful hall. But here I was with none of that, yet I was happier then I ever was.

"Karin do you take this man, as your husband?" This man inside the drive thru window said.

"I do!" I said loud enough for the man to hear me, Kazune grinned as I placed the ring on his finger and I couldn't contain my smile. We truly are crazy by getting married in his car.

"I pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Kujyou." the man said handing us papers. But before Kazune could get them he pulled me in for a kiss.

"Mine" he said between breaths.

"Yours." I said.

"Erhm" The man said awkwardly. Kazune and I pulled away from each other and Kazune grabbed the papers.

"I guess we are just married." He said with a grin in his face.

"Wouldn't had dreamed of a better wedding." I said and smiled.

"Here is your wedding cake." The man in the window said and Kazune handed my piece of my cake. This was just all too fun.

"Yum!" I said as I took a bite and looked at Kazune, who was taking a bite from his piece. My husband. I took a piece of my cake, "Open wide." I said as soon as he finished eating a bite from his piece of cake and he looked quite amused. "I always wanted to feed my hubby you know" I said and Kazune took my offer and ate it while grinning. After we finished our cake we drove off.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Kazune passed by the place we were staying.

" You will see" Kazune said grinning but still keeping his eyes on the road. And soon enough, we were parked in a drive in looking over the city and all its' lights.

"This is beautiful!" I said as I got out of the car to look over the city under the clear night sky.

Kazune proceeded to leave the car on and play one of his CDs in full blast, I looked at him confused as he walked towards me.

"May we have our first dance?" He said as he placed a hand on my waist and another on my hand.

"How can I say no." I smiled.

And so I had my perfect wedding for a perfect beginning; just me and him.

THE END :)


End file.
